Harry Potter: Man of Science
by God of Vampires aka Alucard
Summary: Harry is given all of the Naruto manga that feature Kabuto and all of the Soul Eater Manga that feature Stein. When he reads them he decides to emulate them. Inspired by In The Mind of a Scientist by ZenoNoKyuubi and Serpent Sorcerer by Rage Addiction.Harry/Luna/Tonks.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Man of Science =====================================================================================================  
Hello everyone this is my tribute story dedicated to In the Mind of a Scientist by ZenoNoKyuubi and Serpent Sorcerer by Rage Addiction. Those two stories have inspired me to create a story where Harry is in his cupboard one day when in a flash of light the Soul Eater Manga that feature Stein and Naruto Manga that feature Kabuto appear Harry curious begins reading them becoming inspired by the characters Kabuto and Stein he decides to emulate them. In order to pull this off I am consulting Zeno and Rage on how to write Harry as Stein and them you ask if you have read the stories listed above then you need not ask. This will be a long term project so updates will take awhile since I will be making each chapter about 3 times as big as the ones in my other stories. Also as a way of making tribute to Zeno I will be making a Steinish Naruto story. The title will be Naruto Uzumaki: Man of Science. Pairing will be chosen via poll a small one since very few people could handle dating my version of Harry. He will be traveling to other dimensions in many sequels and will meet Gabriel my vampiric dimensional traveler. Please enjoy the story. I do not own Harry Potter, Soul Eater, or Naruto.  
=======================================================================================================

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting/Timeskip)  
{Spell/Jutsu/Move}  
[Other Language/Journal Entry]  
*Message to Reader*  
=======================================================================================================(Harry Potter age:6)  
Harry Potter was sitting in his room if you could call a cupboard under the stairs a room when there was a flash of light blinded his eyes for a moment before disappearing. When his eyes had adjusted Harry looked at the floor to see two stacks of books. Harry crawled over to them and found that for some reason the title was on the wrong side and that the book had to be read like a reverse comic. As he began reading Harry became amazed at the things the characters could do but he especially loved the characters Stein and Kabuto since like him others viewed them as freaks so he decided to be like them.  
=======================================================================================================(Harry Potter age:7)  
Harry had begun learning all he could from the local library on Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Anatomy, and everything else he thought Stein or Kabuto would know.  
=======================================================================================================[Journal Entry #1]  
[I have started this journal as a way to keep record of my experiments. In case anyone finds it though I will refer to myself as Kabuto Stein. I Kabuto Stein am now studying all I can that I believe my role models Kabuto and Stein would have studied. Now I think I may have everything I need to learn memorized in 2 years by then I will have discovered what to do next.]  
=======================================================================================================(1 Year Later/Harry Potter age:8)  
[ I have begun reading up on engineering, advanced mathematics and other advanced types of knowledge. I am beginning to suspect I may be in possession of a energy in me. Evidence such as regrowing hair overnight, my injuries heal slightly faster than what is recorded by science and when I needed my pencil and it was outside my cupboard I somehow teleported outside of the cupboard. I quickly retrieved the pencil an returned to the cupboard but before I did I made myself something to eat. Further testing is needed to discover whether my idea of recreating jutsu using this energy is possible. Will use teleportation ability to keep myself fed. Because of this discovery my plans on training my self have advanced.]  
=======================================================================================================(2 Months Later)  
[My training of my body is advancing well. I have been able to successful in recreating the {Henge} but I don't even need handseals. The energy apparently responds to my will so I am now going to attempt to make a clone. Hopefully I am successful if not then I hope I don't end up in a position worse than my life with my relatives. Also I am starting to show signs of a want to dissect things. I believe I am developing Steins obsession with dissection. Others would most likely find that disturbing but I am happy I should look for some books on psychology and acting so I can start developing Kabutos main skillset. I will use the acting skill to hide my true self and once I start dissecting myself so I can give myself stitches and the bolt I will use the {Henge} to change my appearance. Alright time for the test.]

Harry walked into the backyard and began concentrating before in a flash of light there was a copy of him standing there. Harry stepped up to the clone before he spoke,"Well now to test the memory feedback so go behind the bush and begin counting down from 100. When I say now dispel yourself." The clone nodded before walking over to the bush and closing his eyes. 20 Seconds later Harry yelled,"Now!" The clone seemed to turn to light which seemed to disperse. Harry frowned before he stumbled while holding his head,"Ah he reached 11. So it works. Now to make 2 clones and send them to the library one will continue with the usual while the other reads up on acting and psychology. I will keep working out. Alright." Harry closed his eyes and created two clones who started walking away one clones form seemed to ripple as it changed to look like a copy of a normal looking Kid from Soul Eater. Harry began excercising.  
======================================================================================================= [The experiment was successful and the memory feedback ability of the {shadow clone} is there I just need to work on the time it takes to create my clones. Also I have decided to name my henge ability the {Shimmer} as a way of differentiating between the recreations and the originals the clone will be called {Decoy} I will next try the {Shunshin} this move will be invaluable if I manage to make it effective in combat. Also will start to practicing my acting abilities at school. It will help stave off the boredom I feel there. Maybe if practicing my acting starts to not be interesting I can just send a clone while I continue experimenting. I am one step closer to my goal.]  
========================================================================================================(Another 2 Months)  
[I have successfully recreated the {Shunshin} but works mainly increasing the distance I can step. I will be naming it {Shunpo} it means Flash Step which is fitting since it works in steps. It currently takes me 10 'steps' to go from one end of my neighborhood to the other end. I will be giving the task of decreasing the number to some clones. The next step would be for my clones to explore the country using {Shunpo}. I will be working on recreating Steins ability to not only see someones soul but the ability to attack the soul. I will use the energy to attack the other person. I will have some clones work on changing the wavelength of the energy as Stein does. In order to see if it is effective I will have a clone attempt to attack another clone using the energy when its changed to another wavelength. Hopefully it works. I believe I will be able to start dissecting myself when I have found a good area to use as an operating room and have developed enough experience.]  
=======================================================================================================(6 Months Later)  
Harry was walking through a bad area of town when a figure came running out of a nearby alley. Harry turned to face the figure who pulled a knife,"Alright kid your coming with me. We are gonna have a little fun." Harry charged forward dodged the mans swing and did a palm strike to the mans abdomen as yellow lightning raced down his arm into the mans body. The man was sent flying where he impacted the wall. The man groaned as Harry seemed to fade away. Out of the shadows walked the real Harry."So the ability to attack another person using my energy worked now to test out that move my clone managed to recreate after seeing that movie." Harry raised a hand and spoke,"{Shock}." Lightning burst from his hand and hit the slumped man electrocuting him. Harry stopped when the man from what his eyes were showing had died."Alright ability to see ones soul works. I will call the attack I used to incapacitate him,{Purge}."  
=======================================================================================================(2 Months Later/Harry's age:9)  
[Ok I have perfected my acting ability since I went to a psychiatrists office and convinced him I am a victim of sexual abuse. He believed me which means my acting skill is good enough. Now I have named my ability to see souls {Observe}. I am currently working on the 'Bolt' I think it should be for more than just show so I will use it to keep my brain for deteriorating. I will have this be a long term project since I will need to make sure this works perfectly before installing it. Now I also have begun working on recreating Kabuto's chakra scalpels since they were his main weapon. I also am trying to find a suitable substitute for tobacco for Steins cigarettes. Maybe this drug called weed everyone is talking about could work.]  
=======================================================================================================(2 Years Later/Harry's age:10)  
[Today is Dudleys birthday and I am already annoyed. I will be accompanying my relatives to the zoo which means I can't send a clone or smoke my cigarettes which I already reported in a previous entry that the plant Marijuana,Cannabis or more commonly known as weed is even better than tobacco. It not only calms my mind but while it makes others minds drift it focuses mine. It helped me recreate Kakashis Raikiri. Oh theres Vernon now.]  
=======================================================================================================(Local Zoo)  
Harry followed the Dursleys through the zoo watching Dudley make a fool of himself. When they arrived at the snake habitat Harry watched as first Dudley then Vernon banged on the glass in an attempt to get the snake to move. When they moved on Harry stepped forward,"I genuinely feel sorry that you have to put up with people like that everyday." The snake raised its head to look at Harry. Harry eyed it before speaking,"You understand me don't you?" The snake nodded. "Interesting, I wonder how this works?" Suddenly Harry was knocked to the side by a baby whale I mean Dudley."Daddy look the snake is moving!" Dudley pressed his fat face against the glass while Harry glared when to both of their surprise the glass vanished causing Dudley to fall forward into the snakes little pool of water. The snake slithered out of the habitat onto the floor before looking at Harry."[Thanks.]" Harry smiles,"Anytime and if you find your self in Surrey sometime come visit." The snake if it could would have smiled then started slithering away causing people to scream and shout. Harry turned just in time to witness something even funnier. The glass had apparently returned. Vernon & Petunia returned to find their son trapped in the exhibit.  
=======================================================================================================[ Something amazing happened at the zoo. I not only made the glass of a habitat vanish with a look but spoke to a snake and understood it. This brings up so many possibilities. If I can banish an object so to speak then bring it back then this could be big I just need to see how this is possible.]  
=======================================================================================================(A week later)  
[A letter arrived today addressed to me it is apparently from a school for learning magic I will write my reply and will give it to the owl that seems to be hanging around.]  
=======================================================================================================(The Next Morning)  
Harry's clone had just finished making breakfast for everyone when a knock was heard."Get the door boy!" The clone walked to the door and answered to find an older lady wearing robes."Yes?" The lady spoke,"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall I am here to explain about Hogwarts and take you to Daigon Alley. May I come in?" Harry frowned before speaking," May I ask did you know what was written on the outside of the envelope that contained the letter?" She nods," Yes it usually says the name of the student and there living quarters. Why?" Harry scowls," Then you should know I sleep in a cupboard under the stairs." Minerva scowled as she shouted,"Cupboard under the stairs!" She stormed in drawing what Harry guessed was her wand."PETUNIA DURSLEY HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUR NEPHEW SLEEP UNDER THE STAIRS!" Petunia paled as she saw Minerva walk in."You." She stuttered. Before Vernon could speak Minerva hit him with a spell which made it so he couldn't speak."Harry gather your things you are leaving. You won't be returning." Harry nodded and ran off to the cupboard where the real Harry was. Harry stood up an gathered whatever things he wanted to keep. Harry turned to the clone,"You know what to do." He then walked out to be escorted out by Minerva and they apparated away.  
====================================================================================================== An hour later the clone came out to stand in front of the Dursleys smirked and said,"Boom." The clone briefly glowed before exploding destroying the house.  
======================================================================================================(That night)  
Harry looked around his room at the Leaky Cauldron.'Today was very productive.'  
======================================================================================================(Flashback to Harry's arrival at Daigon Alley)  
Harry looked at all the shops thinking,'Many of these places will advance my plans faster than what I thought possible.' Harry listened as Minerva explained everything they needed to do,"Excuse me Professor but how am I supposed to buy anything?" Minerva smiled at Harry,"Don't worry Mr. Potter your parents set up a trust vault for you to use for buying school supplies and other things. Now normally you would have to wait till you were 17 to access your family vault but since you are an orphan you can access it when your 13. Now lets head to Gringotts to withdraw some money. Oh magical money is different than muggle money we work with Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Galleons are gold, Sickles are silver, and Knuts are bronze. Here we are." ======================================================================================================  
Harry looked at the second set of doors to see some writing:  
 _Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
 _For those who take, but do not earn,_  
 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
 _So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours,_  
 _Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there_ =======================================================================================================  
Harry followed the Professor into the bank eyeing the goblins while resisting the urge to capture one an dissect it. Harry listened as McGonagall talked to the goblin who called over another one before turning to Harry," Follow Griphook here. He will take you to your vault." Harry followed the goblin," So Griphook does Gringotts have a way of discovering if someone is related to more families than they know like a test?" Griphook turned around," Yes we have an Inheritance Test which test if a witch or wizard inherits a vault through either magic or blood. It costs 15 galleons." Harry grinned," If I have the money can you set me up to take the test?" Griphook hesitates which Harry quickly nips in the butt," If you do I will give you 20 galleons." Griphook nods," I will have it set up for tomorrow." Harry smiles.

Harry walked out of the bank with a bag which was full of money. He let the Professor take him from one shop to the next but he made some changes she seemed to enjoy. Harry purchased a trunk with multiple rooms one of which he planned to make a lab. He purchased a copy of every book that Flourish an Blotts had. When Harry reached Madam Malkins he had a plan so when he entered he saw a young girl helping another boy who seemed to be his age. An older woman walked forward," Another for Hogwarts right?"Harry nodded as she lead him to a stool which he stood on as she took his measurements. Harry spoke up,"Excuse me but do you do custom orders?If so can you make it so the outfits would grow with the owner as they get older?" She nodded," Yes if you can make a drawing of the outfits then I can make them."Harry smiled,"Do you have somed parchment and a pen?" She nodded,"Yes dear I do you can make the drawings while I get your robes." She handed Harry the parchment & pen which he began sketching what Steins outfit looked like as he smirked he then made notations as to what colors what piece was and what some parts were.

Harry looked up from the parchment when she returned holding a parcel," 7 Sickles please and 5 Galleons for the custom order with another 3 for the charms and for multiple sets of it." She took a look at the drawing,"Ah thank you dear for making it so detailed." Harry handed her the money with the drawing an pen."When will the order be ready?" She looked at the drawing before responding,"It can be ready in two days."

Harry exited the shop to find the Professor waiting,"Alright next we get you a cat, toad, or owl. Then we get your wand." Harry followed her to the shop filled with animals. As Harry entered he felt a pull on his magic,"Professor I feel a tugging sensation what does that mean?" She looked startled,"Mr. Potter it will lead you to your familiar. Finding your familiar at your age is rare." Harry followed the pull to a snowy owl which leaned down to gently nip his fingers. The owner was stunned,"That bird doesn't like anybody she bites everyone else who wen't up to her."Harry felt another pull so he offered the owl his arm an she hopped on to it before he walked deeper into the shop before finding a small tank in the back in a dark corner. He looked at the inhabitant of the tank,"[Hello.]" Out from under a rock slithered a small green snake."[A Speaker! Are you my master?]" Harry thought about the possible consequences before nodding as he looked at the owl,"Um is the name Hedwig alright? Anyway can you move to my shoulder? I need to carry the tank." The owl seemed to think before nodding an moved to Harrys shoulder. Harry pickedup the tank and headed back to the front."Ill take the owl and this little guy."The owner looked at the tank curiously before saying,"10 Galleons for them both along with another 3 for food an a cage for the owl you can keep the tank." Harry nodded before turning to McGonagall."Can I take them both to Hogwarts?" She nodded,"Yes since they are both your familiars they can but please tell the snake to only bite someone if it needs to defend itself." Harry nodded before looking down at the snake,"You got that?" The snake nodded.

Harry looked up at the shop he would apparently get a wand at. Harry walked in using {Observe} to locate the owner. He watched an old soul seem to fly through the air as an old man slid into view on a ladder."Ah Mr. Potter I remember the day your parents when they came for there wands. Hers was Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Your fathers was Eleven inches, pliable, made of mahogany. But I expect you would rather get this over with quickly. So which arm do you use?" Harry answers,"Both Im ambidextrous but I use my right arm the most.." Ollivander nodded as he took out a tape measure which began measuring Harry.  
========================================================================================================(Many Wands Later)  
Ollivander looked down at Harry with surprise,"Mr. Potter I have never had a customer need two wands. Especially ones that would be used by those predisposed for completely professions, the holly with phoenix feather would work well in the hands of an Auror or Dark Wizard Catcher. While the elder with threstral hair would work well for a Healer. Peculiar now Mr. Potter I will do you a favor in honor of your parents sacrifice I will remove the trace from the second wand and give you a holster that will hide the wand from view. Here is another holster for the holly wand. The trace will remain on this wand. If your wondering the trace is a charm that alerts the ministry to underage magic in the presence of muggles that stays on a wand until its 17th year of use which means when the owner is 17 or of age the charm dissipates." Harry took the wand holsters an placed them in good spots then placed the wands in them.  
(Flashback End)

Harry looked at the ticket for the train then looked at the trunk before looking at the books he had purchased including a copy of Hogwarts charter and rulebook"{Decoy.}" 20 clones formed which began reading all the first year books and the school charter and rules.  
======================================================================================================(A Month Later)  
Harry looked out at the platform which seemed to rush by.'Next stop Hogwarts.'

Thats Chapter 1. The results to the inheritance test will be in the next chapter along with The sorting and all that. Now please vote using the poll. Please review.


	2. AN

Hey everybody sorry but I have been busy with life so no updates for awhile especially since we moved to a new house awhile ago and I still haven't found my notes for the next chapters of my stories. I had 3 chapters written for each of them. Until I find them I will post a funbox of horrors that will contain oneshots of story ideas that you can review on whether they are worth continuing. I may have a new story that MAY turn into a series. Anyway check out some of the authors and stories I have favorites like Lupine Horror or mjimeyg or stargatesg1fan.I hope to have something posted within a month. Also my girlfriend who you guys know as Alice convinced me to read some Twilight crossovers and Buffy the Vampire Layer I men's Slayer. So you may see some one shots featuring those. Jasper out!


End file.
